tfahmfandomcom-20200213-history
Wallop
Wallop's Wager is the game of Cutthroat Tarot, which the Fool plays against Hook. It is played with a deck that consists of the enitre Swords suit of the Minor Arcana, several cards of the Major Acana, the King of Wands, the King of Cups, the King of Pentacles, and new cards added which are the King of Pirates, Isis, Horus, and three ship cards. The object of the game is to win by getting 777 points before Hook does. Layout The layout of the screen shows ten cards. The cards in the upper left corners are Hook's cards, and the cards in the upper right are yours. The four cards on the bottom are community cards. On each turn, each player gets a chance to swap one of their cards with one of the remaining seven, in order to form a winning hand. If none is formed at the end of the turn, four new community cards are dealt, and the turn starts again. Once a winning hand is made, ten new cards are dealt for the next round. When a player swaps a card with the opponent, that card cannot be swapped back. The only way to get that card back would be if the opponent swapped the card with something else in another round, or swapped it with a community card, which means the card is free game. Scoring Hands are scored by making sets or runs. Runs will more than likely be seen than sets, as runs score higher points. Runs are made by three cards in a row in the Swords suit. However, there are Major Arcana cards that can be used to sub for certain sword cards. As many as two sub cards can be used for runs, BUT... the highest card in the run must be a Swords card. Betrayal (63) - made by Ace, 2, 3 Revenge (71) - made by 2, 3, 4 Discord (75) - made by 3, 4, 5 Abandon (87) - made by 4, 5, 6 Theft (95) - made by 5, 6, 7 Powerless (103) - made by 6, 7, 8 Anguish (111) - made by 7, 8, 9 Desolation (119) - made by 8, 9, 10 Vigilant (127) - made by 9, 10, Page Rampant (135) - made by 10, Page, Knight Ferocious (143) - made by Page, Knight, Queen Berserk (151) - made by Knight, Queen, King There is no run of Queen, King, Ace. The substitution cards are in the table below: Additionally, winning hands can be made by sets. These sets can be formed by having any three of the five King cards, though the points earned depend upon which Kings. Also sets can be made by certain cards, along with one of the ship cards. (Note: I don't have a full list of these as of yet) These hands are worth less points than runs, but can still be useful, in case the opponent is getting close to cashing in on a decent run. Portent (47) - Hermit, High Priestess, any ship Pillage (39) - King of Pirates, Star, any ship Plunder (31) - Horus, Isis, any ship Three Ships (23) - three ships Parley (15) - Three Kings, except King of Pirates Counsel (7) - King of Pirates, two other Kings Category:Wager Puzzles